Cinta Yang Terpendam
by Emmadehazel
Summary: Dan dia tidak menyadari keberadaan sepasang kalung berliontin hati dalam genggaman Naruto, dan bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday' di kotaknya... Chapter 5 has been updated! RnR?
1. Dua Gadis

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rated : K+**

**AU, OOC, school fict. Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**CINTA YANG TERPENDAM**

**(For HTNH)**

By : Anandh Hyuuga

**Chapter 1 **

"Jus alpukat satu, ya!" pesan Hinata pada Bu Kantin yang disambut anggukan lemah.

Suasana bising menyelimuti kantin saat jam istirahat seperti sekarang. Siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang menambah sumpek tempat makan ini. Benar-benar tempat yang tidak nyaman, pikir Hinata yang saat itu sedang menunggu Sakura serta jus alpukatnya. Lebih baik di perpustakaan, kan, bisa sambil baca buku, keluhnya.

"Hei! Hinata...!" Hinata menoleh mendengar namanya disebut -atau lebih tepatnya dipanggil. Dan... Naruto, teman sekelasnya, sudah duduk disebelahnya saat ini. "Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggangguk, "Iya. Sakura." jawabnya, tidak menatap wajah Naruto. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku lapar. Kebetulan melihatmu disini. Jadi, kebetulan juga, kan, ada yang menemani." kata Naruto ceria.

"..."

Menemani...

Menemani, ya?

Hinata tersenyum masam. Andai ada arti lain dalam kata menemani yang Naruto ucapkan...

"Silahkan, ramen spesial dan jus alpukatnya." kata Bu Kantin yang baru datang seraya meletakkan semangkuk ramen dan segelas jus. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih pada ibu paruh baya itu. Sementara Hinata masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Hei, Hinata? Kau sedang melamun?" Naruto menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata ketika melihat Hinata menatap kosong ke meja.

Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Eeeng, tidak." ujar Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau makan ramen?" Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah pasti jawabannya, 'iya'.

Naruto mengangguk, "Kau juga mau?" tanyanya balik sambil menunjukkan semangkok ramennya . Hinata menggeleng. Sambil menikmati santapan masing-masing, Naruto berbincang dengan Hinata. Walaupun agak kaku karena Hinata sedikit susah diajak bicara, Naruto tetap _enjoy_.

"Wah, kau sudah disini rupanya! Dengan... Naruto?" suara Sakura sejenak mem_pause_ percakapan Naruto dengan Hinata. Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto dan Hinata berbincang akrab, apalagi dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Sakura memikirkan sesuatu, jangan-jangan... "Ah," Sakura mengibas tangan dan menepis pikiran itu, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Sudah lama?"

Meminum jusnya, Hinata mengangguk ringan sambil tersenyum. Pandangan Sakura berganti kearah Naruto yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. _Sapphire_ dengan _Emerald_. Keduanya salah tingkah.

"Eeeeeng, kau juga? Naruto...?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah..." jawab Naruto malas dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Sakura menghela napas. Naruto tidak boleh disini! Pikir Sakura.

Diacuhkan dua sahabatnya, Sakura mendengus. Ia menyenggol lengan Hinata, "Eh, Hinata, apa kau sengaja mengundang rambut duren itu? Aku, kan, sudah bilang, kalau kita akan membicarakan masalah rahasia! Dia tak boleh tahu!" ujarnya berbisik.

Hinata sejenak membiarkan jusnya yang tinggal setengah. "Dia datang sendiri. Dan soal masalahmu, apa salah jika Naruto diberitahu?" tanyanya balik. Hinata melanjutkan minumnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Huh, Hinata!" ujar Sakura geram. "Masalahnya, yang akan kita bicarakan itu Naruto!" tukasnya tidak sabar.

Hinata tersedak, batuk beberapa lama. Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata, "Hei, Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa? Bu Kantin, tolong ambilkan air putih!" perintah Naruto sedikit panik.

Sakura mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah Naruto. Ada apa dengan dia? Tidak lama setelah mendengar perintah Naruto, Bu Kantin mengulurkan tangannya memberikan segelas air putih. Hinata meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto menepuk nepuk punggung Hinata pelan. Sakura hanya terdiam membisu. Sesaat, ada sedikit rasa aneh dalam hatinya. Perih. Sakit. Iri. Cemburu?

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Hinata menenangkan Naruto tatkala batuknya berhenti. Naruto menghela napas lega, lalu tersenyum. "Thanks, ya!" Naruto mengangguk tulus. Tiba-tiba terlintas pertanyaan di benaknya, Aku, kenapa peduli Hinata? Ada apa? Kenapa panik saat Hinata terbatuk? Kenapa?

"Woi! Naruto! Kau dipanggil Pak Kakashi! Katanya soal kliping geografimu yang kemarin!"

Tiga kepala menoleh ketika mendengar suara keras dan berat yang ada di dekat mereka. Mereka melihat Kiba kelelahan di sisi meja. "Sekarang?" tanya Naruto memasang tampang bingung.

"Ya iyalah! Ayo, cepat!" Kiba menarik tangan Naruto, tak peduli pemiliknya kesakitan. Lima detik kemudian kedua bocah berisik itu hilang dari pandangan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hinata..." panggil Sakura dalam keheningan diantara mereka.

"Iya?"

"Kita jadi membicarakan masalahku, kan?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati aku dengarkan."

"Eeeeng, aku jadi ragu setelah melihat tindakan Naruto tadi."

"Maksudmu? Tindakan apa?"

"Eeehm, sudahlah. Tapi, kau tahu, kan, kalau... Naruto suka padaku?"

Hinata tersentak. Ya, memang benar. Naruto suka -atau mungkin cinta pada Sakura, temannya sejak kecil yang ada di kelas sebelah. Bahkan Sakura sudah jadi sahabatnya. Mungkin juga Sakura menganggap Hinata sahabatnya setelah Ino. Tapi... Soal Naruto... Dia anak pindahan dari Suna. Sikapnya yang berisik dan tidak bisa diam, hiperaktif istilahnya, memang sudah lama menyukai Sakura. Dan itu membuat hati Hinata sakit. Ya, Hinata memang menyukai Naruto pada pandangan pertama. Kembali ke topik, sekarang Hinata bingung. Buat apa Sakura menanyakan itu? Apa Sakura akan menerima Naruto?

"Ya, tentu." jawab Hinata ogah-ogahan.

"Hehe, bukannya aku geer, sih. Tapi emang temen-temen bilangnya kayak gitu."

Hinata memasang topeng tersenyumnya. Dalam kenyataannya, Hinata ingin menangis saat ini, oh tidak, detik ini juga.

"Hei, Hinata! Ternyata jika dicintai, kita bisa mencintai, ya?" kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Hah? Maksudmu... Kau membalas cinta Naruto?" tanya Hinata pura-pura ceria dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura mengangguk malu. Hinata tidak percaya apa yang tadi dipikirkannya terjadi. Dalam hati, Hinata meraung-raung. Hatinya meradang. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi..., pikirnya putus asa.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Eeeerr, sebaiknya kau langsung bilang. Daripada terlambat. Siapa tahu Naruto malah berpaling?" dengan berat hati Hinata mengatakannya. Sakura menganggukan kepala tiga kali.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat mengakhiri percakapan dua siswi itu. Dengan cepat mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas masing-masing. Hinata ke kelas IX-A, Sakura ke kelas IX-B.

"Mungkin aku harus berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto dari pikiranku..." kata Hinata dalam hati.

_Cinta,_

_Adalah sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam hati mereka,_

_Satu sama lain,_

_Tapi,_

_Tak diketahui sama sekali,_

_Karena rasa itu telah terpendam,_

_Terpendam amat dalam,_

_Sedalam samudera yang luas_

_..._

Bel pulang mengakhiri pembelajaran pada hari ini. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, siswa-siswi kelas IX-A berhamburan keluar. Tapi tidak dengan siswi yang satu ini. Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Bahkan, pelajaran Biologi dari Bu Kurenai tidak disimaknya. Tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang masuk ke otak. Gawat!

"Aku memang bodoh. Kenapa aku sampai jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Jelas-jelas Naruto tidak sedikit pun melirikku. Lagipula dia menyukai Sakura, sahabatku sendiri." sungut Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja suaranya pelan. Namun, tetap saja pemuda berambut kuning curiga dengan keberadaan Hinata di kelas pada jam pulang. Dengan mengendap-endap, Naruto mendengarkan gerutuan Hinata lewat celah pintu.

"A-aku harus merelakannya. W-walau pun itu mengiris hatiku. R-rasa cintaku pada Naruto harus segera dihilangkan."

Tak terasa air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Hinata tak mampu lagi membendung. Ini adalah siksaan baginya.

"T-tapi apa boleh buat. Aku harus membahagiakan mereka. Membahagiakan mereka karena aku mencintai Naruto dan menyayangi Sakura."

Naruto yakin tidak ada kerusakan pada telinganya. Kalau pun ada, Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata ucapkan. "Hinata..." gumamnya.

Hinata menghapus jejak air matanya. Walau pun ia masih yakin matanya sembab dan merah. Ia meraih tasnya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Naruto menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Langkah kaki Hinata masih terdengar. Hingga telinganya berdengung, Naruto masih terpaku, bersandar di tembok. Kata-kata Hinata terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

_Membahagiakan mereka karena aku mencintai Naruto dan menyayangi Sakura_

_ Membahagiakan..._

_ Mencintai Naruto..._

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa?" jerit Naruto tertahan. "Apa Sakura juga mencintaiku? Tapi... Begitu pula dengan Hinata?" gumam Naruto. Perasaan Naruto saat ini begitu aneh. Ada rasa senang, puas, lega... Tapi ada juga kecewa, sedih dan marah di lain sisi.

Kini pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otak Naruto ketika makan ramen di kantin terjawab,

"Masa sih, aku mencintai dua orang sekaligus? Sakura dan... Hinata?"

Hinata memandang satu halaman di majalah langganannya. Disitu tertulis kalimat : Cinta jangan dikejar. Tapi ada juga yang bilang nggak setuju! Justru cinta itu harus dikejar. Dalam pengejarannnya ada banyak pengorbanan. Mulai dari sakit hati, cemburu... dll. Tapi, di situlah letak keistimewaan cinta. Dimana dari pengorbanan itu kita bisa menghargai apa makna cinta.

Hinata menghela napas. Mengejar cinta = pengorbanan, Hinata menyimpulkan. Tapi ada juga kesimpulan lain yang muncul di benaknya. Mengejar cinta = sia-sia. Sekali lagi Hinata menghela napas. Bayangan Naruto kembali menghantuinya. Hinata membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Sampai beban cintanya hilang, Hinata membalikan tubuh.

"Berhenti memikirkan Naruto!" ucap Hinata, menghentikan otaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata Naruto lagi. Tapi, sepertinya, nama Naruto sudah diukir permanen di otak Hinata. Tidak bisa melupakannya. Hinata menyerah.

"Lebih baik aku tidur. Aku harus mencuci otakku lain waktu supaya 100% bayangan Naruto hilang dari kepala." ujarnya. Setelah itu, dia mulai memejamkan mata, melupakan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia. Karena sekali lagi, Naruto mampir ke alam mimpinya.

Di kediaman keluarga Haruno, keadaan Sakura berbanding balik dengan Hinata. Sementara Hinata bersusah payah membuang Naruto dari pikirannya, Sakura justru mengingat-ingat nama dan sosok pemuda hiperaktif itu. Senyum tak hilang-hilang dari bibir mungilnya. Ada rasa senang yang luar biasa di hatinya.

Sakura meraih album foto di laci meja belajarnya. Disitu terkumpul foto-foto saat murid kelas VIII angkatannya berlibur ke pantai. Tapi Sakura membukanya bukan untuk mengenang saat manis itu, melainkan untuk mencari sosok Naruto yang ikut terambil gambarnya. Setelah ketemu, dengan sorot mata penuh kekagumam Sakura memandangnya.

Disitu Naruto sedang bergaya dengan Kiba, sahabatnya. Memang pandangan Naruto tidak menuju pada kamera Sakura. Mungkin dia sedang dipotret orang lain.

Dalam kekaguman, tiba-tiba otaknya memutar kejadian di kantin pagi tadi. Kejadian saat Naruto begitu perhatian pada Hinata. Senyum Sakura memudar, sorot matanya berubah menjadi sinis dan albumnya ia lempar ke lantai.

"Kenapa kejadian itu muncul!" keluhnya. "Hinata... Apa Naruto...," Sakura menelan ludah sebelum mengucapkan kata ini, "menyukai Hinata? Ada yang ganjil. Naruto peduli banget sama Hinata. Terus, gimana perasaannya terhadapku? Semoga saja, sih, masih sama seperti dulu." ujar Sakura sambil berpikir. "Hah, lupakan! Aku harus mempersiapkan kata-kata untuk Naruto besok!" ucapnya.

Lama Sakura berkutat dengan kata-kata romantis. Setelah matanya terasa berat, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur. Tak mampu ia membuka mata pada pukul 22.00 seperti saat ni.

** Horeeee! Chapter 1 selesai! -Reader:Baru chap.1 aja bangga!- XDXDXDXDXDXD! Abiz, seneng banget, sih! Ini, kan, fict multichap pertama Anandh! XP!****Oh, ya! Anandh mau ngucapin makasih sama reviewer/author senpai yang udah ngereview dua fict Anandh yang sebelumnya! (In The School Backyard dan Cegukan?) *dicubit karena telat*. Kalau yang belum baca+review, dengan senang hati Anandh tunggu! *promosi mode on*************Anandh juga mau fict yang ini diripyuuuuu! Maunya, sih, lebih banyak dari yang kemarin. Abiz, yang kemarin, masih kurang, sih! Tapi, nggak apa-apa, koq! Alhamdulillah, nggak diflame! Eh, koq malah curhat? Yadahlah, sekarang, klik tulisan 'Review This Chapter' dibawah! ^^V**


	2. Rasa Yang Sesungguhnya

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rated : K+**

**AU, OOC, school fict. Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**CINTA YANG TERPENDAM**

**(For HTNH)**

By : Anandh Hyuuga

**Chapter 2**

"Hinata..., Hinata...! Aku disini..., Hinata...!"

Hinata membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sehamparan padang rumput luas dan langit biru yang terbentang. Kicauan burung yang merdu menjadi melodi cinta yang menenangkan hati. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi mengibarkan rambut indigonya ke segala arah. Indah. Dilupakannya pemandangan itu, kini Hinata ingat ada yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia menoleh ke kanan. Tidak ada seseorang. Ke kiri pun tak ada. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara itu, suara yang memanggil namanya. Hinata membalikkan tubuh. Sesosok laki-laki tampan, bermata biru cerah dan berambut kuning berada tepat di depan matanya. Uzumaki Naruto. Tersenyum.

"Hinata, ikutlah denganku..." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hinata membalas uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum. Hatinya dipenuhi tanda tanya. Dimana ini? Lalu, Naruto... kenapa ada disini? Benarkah ini Naruto? Sejak kapan mereka ada disini? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang membuatnya heran. Tapi, meskipun begitu, Ia harap kejadian ini bukan mimpi.

Naruto mengajaknya berlari mengelilingi padang rumput tersebut. Angin yang berhembus semakin menambah keromantisan tarian mereka. Kicauan burung yang beterbangan terdengar lebih merdu di telinga. Hinata merasakan ada beribu bunga berjatuhan dari langit. Tapi, tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan tangan yang masih terpaut, Naruto memandang Hinata lembut.

Naruto menatap Hinata begitu dalam, seolah mencari arti dari sorot mata lavender yang ditujukan padanya, "Hinata, kau menyukaiku..." ucap Naruto. Sangat tiba-tiba. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah yang merah merona.

"Tanpa bicara, kita dapat mengerti perasaan kita masing-masing. Hanya dengan menatapmu, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa hatimu hanya untukku." kata Naruto. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata pelan. Matanya masih memancarkan kasih sayang, kasih sayang yang diberikan hanya untuk Hinata. Kini hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata, layaknya dunia hanya milik mereka.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata..." aku Naruto. Ia menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, mengalirkan kehangatan kasih sayang. Hinata tentu saja menerimanya. Penantiannya yang lama berujung pada perasaan yang sama oleh Naruto. Kini ia yakin, Naruto adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Hinata mempererat pelukannya. Ingin rasanya setiap waktu selalu bersama Naruto. Ia membuka matanya, berharap melihat kehangatan senyum Naruto, keceriannya, semangatnya dan mata biru indahnya. Tapi bukan itu yang ia dapatkan, melainkan bantal guling yang kini ada di pelukannya. Kejadian tadi hanya mimpi. Hinata mendengus, wajahnya cemberut. Ia merajuk!

Kriiiiing!

Suara nyaring merenggut perhatiannya. Weker di meja belajarnya menunjukkan angka 05.25. Ternyata Hinata bisa mempertahankan telinganya kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit. Segera ia mematikan jam pengganggu itu. Dengan paksa, ia seret kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Karena melamun, Hinata menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk mandi. Tentu saja, memikirkan kejadian dalam mimpi tadi. Setelah rapi, tanpa sarapan Hinata berangkat sekolah. Ia tak mau mendapat poin barang lima pun karena terlambat masuk.

"Aku berangkat, ya, Yah!" pamit Hinata pada Ayahnya yang tak peduli akan kepergian anak sulungnya itu.

Pelajaran pertama, olahraga. Ya, pelajaran yang paling dibenci Hinata. Setiap penilaian pasti remidi. Apalagi hari ini penilaian sepak bola, paling tidak disukai Hinata. Sepakbola, kan, untuk laki-laki, kenapa perempuan tetap harus mempelajarinya? Sangat tidak cocok untuk kaum hawa. Hah, sudahlah. Lagipula itu hanya pelajaran sekolah.

Semua murid kelas IX-A berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Meski masih pagi, sinar mentari mampu membakar kulit semua makhluk hidup yang terkena pancarannya. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan teman-temannya.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya pusing. Tak lama kemudian, kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Hinata pingsan.

Seorang siswi yang rambutnya bercepol dua, Tenten melaporkan keadaan Hinata pada Pak Guy, guru olahraga. Hinata segera dibawa ke ruang UKS oleh Tenten.

Tak lama setelah itu, Shizune langsung memeriksa Hinata. Ia adalah petugas UKS. "Hinata hanya belum sarapan. Lihat, mukanya pucat begitu." ucapnya pada Tenten. Tenten menarik napas lega. "Aku mau ambil sarapan untuknya." tambah Shizune.

"Kalau begitu, setelah Anda kembali, saya ke lapangan, ya! Ada penilaian." kata Tenten yang direspon Shizune dengan anggukan.

Naruto yang mendengar berita itu tiba-tiba khawatir. Seperti ada bagian yang hilang darinya, ada yang kurang. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto pada Tenten yang sudah kembali.

"Hinata?" tanyanya balik. Naruto mengangguk tidak sabar. "Masih pingsan. Sepertinya dia belum sarapan tadi pagi. Tapi aku yakin, dia baik-baik saja." jelasnya.

Jawaban Tenten belum mampu membuat Naruto tenang. Bayangan Hinata masih menghantuinya. Sampai penilaian berlangsung pun Naruto masih memikirkan keadaan Hinata.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari menuju ruang UKS, menjenguk Hinata untuk memastikan keadaannya.

**Di Ruang UKS **

Hinata membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Pandangannya menjelajahi ruangan yang kini ditempatinya. Putih. Sekilas ia melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang. Ada seseorang yang menungguinya.

"Kak Shizune? Saya... kenapa ada disini?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tadi kau pingsan. Wajahmu juga pucat sekali. Kau belum sarapan, ya?" Hinata mengangguk. "Ini. Ada makanan untukmu. Makanlah!"

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata sambil menerima makanan dari Shizune.

"Oh, ya! Aku belum ambil minum! Kau tunggu disini dulu, ya?"

Shizune melangkah menuju pintu. Setelah calon dokter itu keluar, samar-samar Hinata mendengarkan suara Shizune dan orang lain. Tampaknya ia sedang bercakap-cakap. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu ruangan terbuka. Tepatnya dibuka oleh seseorang berambut kuning. Naruto tersenyum memandang Hinata.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

Hinata terdiam. Ingin rasanya menepuk pipi kanan kiri secara bergantian untuk membuktikan bahwa ini kenyataan. Oke, Hinata berlebihan. Ia membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Nggak ganggu, kan?"

Hinata merutuk dalam hati; jelas, lah! Siapa yang tidak terganggu saat makan, apalagi sedang sakit. Kenapa harus tanya? Tapi, untuk Naruto... ada pengecualian!

Gelengan Hinata melegakan Naruto,

"Kau masih lemas, ya? Kata Tenten kau belum sarapan tadi pagi." Kali ini Hinata mengangguk.

Braakk!

"Hah, hah, hah... H-Hinata, tadi kata, hah... T-Tenten kau pingsan. Jadi aku kesini un... N-Naruto?" Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membungkuk karena lelah berlari. Melihat Naruto ada disini, letihnya tiba-tiba hilang. Ada sedikit rasa heran di hatinya.

"Hm? Ini aku. Ada apa? Heran aku disini?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya memasang senyum aneh yang membuat Sakura bertambah heran.

"Ti-tidak..." kilah Sakura. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada Hinata, "Bagaimana keadaanmu..., Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Baik setelah kalian menjengukku." ujar Hinata tersenyum. Sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa juga saat Sakura datang. Mengganggu saat-saat berduaan dengan Naruto! Tapi Hinata maklum. Namanya juga sahabat, wajar kalau khawatir saat Hinata sakit.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan makannya." kata Naruto tak mau berlama-lama di ruangan ini. "Aku keluar dulu, ya!" pamitnya meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura yang memandangnya kecewa.

"Terima kasih telah menjengukku, ya, Naruto!" ujar Hinata yang membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya.

'Dasar Naruto! Malah pergi saat aku datang! Terus, kenapa dia menjenguk Hinata? Apa ada sesuatu?' Sakura membatin. Dugaan tentang Naruto menyukai Hinata menari-nari di otaknya. Lagi.

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Kali ini Shizune masuk sambil membawa segelas air putih di tangannya. "Ini minumannya. Aku kembali ke dapur, ya!" kata Shizune. Hinata tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum Shizune pergi.

"Sakura, aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Sempat-sempatnya kau menjengukku. Padahal jam masuk nanti kelasmu pelajaran olahraga, ya. Kau tidak ganti baju dulu?" pertanyaan Hinata tidak dijawab Sakura. Hal ini membuat Hinata heran, "Sakura? Hello! Kau dengar kata-kataku tadi? Sakura!" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ah! Iya, iya! Eh, ada apa?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Merasa tak satu pun kata dari pertanyaan Hinata tadi tak didengarnya, Sakura pun bertanya balik, "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Hinata menghela napas jengkel, "Aku bilang, kenapa kau tidak ganti baju? Bukankah nanti ada jam olahraga di kelasmu?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Wah, iya, ya! Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu. Kau bisa balik sendiri, kan? Oh, ya! Nanti pulang sama-sama, ya!" pesan Sakura. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dua kali.

Sakura menguap lebar, tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Mengantuk. Sepertinya penyakit Shikamaru, Si_ Lazy Genius_ telah tertular padanya. Bu Kurenai yang menerangkan pelajaran Biologi diacuhkannya. Bahkan tak didengarnya sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang jauh, memikirkan Naruto. Lagi-lagi anak itu yang membuat Sakura lupa segalanya. Berlebihan.

Rencananya ingin membalas cinta Naruto belum terlaksana. Niat itu sepertinya harus dibuang, mengingat kalau akhir-akhir ini Naruto sedikit perhatian dengan Hinata. Huffht... Rasa percaya dirinya makin lama makin menciut. Mengaku tidak, ya? Tapi... Bukankah Naruto menyukainya? Dan dengan Hinata... belum jelas! Ya! Sakura sudah membuat keputusan yang bulat. Bahkan lebih bulat dari bola. Ia tetap ingin mengakui perasannya pada Naruto! Toh, Naruto juga nanti senang Sakura bisa membalas cintanya. Ya... kalau dia masih menyukai Sakura, sih... Lebih baik, kita lihat saja.

Teeettt... Tettt... Teeett... Teeettt!

Bel pulang melegakan hati Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Bel itu telah membuyarkan lamunannya tentang hatinya yang dicuri oleh dua gadis sekaligus! Pengalaman pertama bagi Naruto. Pengalaman ini tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Ya, pengalaman yang membingungkan ini.

Dengan malas, dimasukkannya peralatan tulis yang berserakan ke dalam ransel. Setelah rampung, Naruto bangkit, berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas yang kosong... Ralat, Hinata masih ada didalam! Mata biru Naruto memandang Hinata datar. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam diri Hinata, sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tak berkedip menatap paras cantik itu...

"Naruto!" Tanpa disadarinya, Hinata sudah berdiri satu meter di depannya, kira-kira. Tangan kecil Hinata bergoyang seolah mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang tak diketahui Hinata kemana tujuannya. "Kau... melamun?"

Pertanyaan Hinata menyadarkan Naruto. Segera ia memasang senyum termanisnya yang ia miliki. "Tidak. Ayo pulang!"

Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata. Siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Akhir-akhir Naruto memang sering lupa daratan. Lagi-lagi karena memikirkan dua gadis itu... Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, kini ia tahu, kemana sebenarnya hatinya akan berlabuh. Kini ia mengerti arti detak jantung yang begitu cepat saat bertemu Hinata. Kini ia tahu, mengapa perhatiannya yang tanpa ia sadari lebih besar tertuju pada Hinata. Kini ia tahu, mengapa matanya tak berkedip saat menatap Hinata. Ia tahu, karena yang ia cintai, yang ia sukai, yang ia sayang adalah Hinata. Bukan Sakura. Hinata yang membuatnya gila, bukan Sakura. Perasaannya pada Sakura hanya suka sekilas. Tidak lebih. Naruto telah membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Hinata! Woi, aku diseberang jalan!" Teriakan seseorang, perempuan, -yang mampu membuat semua orang menutup telinga rapat-rapat- mengembalikan Naruto ke alam sadarnya. Suara Sakura, di seberang jalan. Memanggil Hinata.

Hinata menoleh, melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura. Naruto tersenyum, baru kali ini ia lihat Hinata begitu... ceria?

Tanpa peduli akan keberadaan Naruto, Hinata menyeberang jalan sendirian. Mungkin lupa kalau ada Naruto di sisinya. Berlari kecil, Hinata menyusuri _zebra cross_ yang menghubungkannya dengan Sakura. Tanpa menoleh kanan kiri, Hinata terus berlari. Tanpa ia sadari... sebuah mobil telah melaju dari arah kanannya.

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Sangat cepat. Bahkan sanggup membuat Naruto mengeryitkan dahi. Ia menoleh ke kanan. Mobil. Melaju. Kearah Hinata. Sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi pada Hinata!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto berlari cepat menyusul Hinata, menariknya cepat sebelum mobil itu menggilas tubuh Hinata. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Hinata. Hanya Hinata. Tak ada yang lain. Bahkan nasib dirinya sendiri pun tak diperdulikan. Dan... Hup! Naruto menangkap dan mendorong tubuh Hinata kedepan. Setelah itu, Naruto bahkan tak tahu keadaannya sendiri bagaimana.

..:..

**To Be Continue...**

..:..

**Maaf, ya, readers sekalian... Apdetnya telat! Huwaaaa! Ngerasa bersalah Q. Ceritanya juga tambah... membingungkan? Tapi... Thanks juga untuk reviewer yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fict Q; Light-Sapphire-Chan, Zelistha Uchiha, ZephyrAmfoter dan Thunder Wind-Uchiha! Triiiimmss... Banget! *Nangis terharu* **

**Q juga berusaha memperbaiki chapter ini, terutama kerapiannya (Hehe, thanks to Thunder-san! ^^) Tambah bagus, masih sama atau malah tambah jelek? Itu tergantung readers yang membaca. Dan sebagai bentuk kepuasan atas apdetnya chap 2, maukah readers menyumbangkan review-nya 'lagi'? V^^**


	3. Kembalinya Sahabat

**Chapter 3 apdet! Sebelumnya, terima kasih pada semua pembaca yang mereview chap.2 kemarin. Juga pada pembaca yang tidak mereview. Semoga chap.3 banyak kemajuan (baik EYD maupun kerapian dan deskripsi), ya! Amin...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rated : K+**

**AU, OOC, school fict. Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**CINTA YANG TERPENDAM**

**(For HTNH)**

By : Anandh Hyuuga

**Chapter 3**

Pemuda itu memandang sebuah foto yang ada di tangannya. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, menambah tampan wajah yang biasanya terkesan angkuh itu. Di foto itu ada dua orang anak, laki-laki. Berangkulan dan tertawa ceria. Kembali membuka masa lalunya yang indah, dengan dia...

"Aku tidak begitu yakin... Mungkin kau sudah melupakanku, ya? Semenjak kau pindah... tahukah kau? Aku seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Tidak ada tawa di hari-hariku. Karena kau pergi..., aku..." kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu, mendorongnya lebih jauh, ke dalam masa lalu yang menyenangkan. Mengobati rasa rindunya. "Maaf. Aku tak pernah menghubungimu, karena itu pasti membuatku..., semakin terluka... Tapi, nampaknya sebentar lagi kita bisa kembali bertemu. Karena aku akan pin..."

"Ya, ya, ya... Kau masih mengingatnya, ya? Hey, jangan berlebihan... Rasa sayangmu nanti bisa berubah menjadi cinta, lo... Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau adikku... Hahahahaha! S-Sasuke..., Sasuke...! Hahaha!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria.

Tawa seseorang -yang diketahui sebagai kakak dari pemuda itu- menggema di kamarnya. Mendengar godaan kakaknya, pemuda itu merengut kesal. 'Kakak menganggapku... Homo? Ah, memang gila dia!' rutuknya. Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Apa? Kau menganggapku homo, eh?" tanyanya. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu bertambah kesal saat kakaknya tidak berhenti tertawa.

"I-iya! Kau bisa mencemar nama baik Uchiha kalau itu sampai terjadi! Hahaha! Gila!" respon Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Yang penting aku tidak homo. Biar saja kakak menganggap aku begitu. Jika fitnah itu tersebar, toh, itu tidak benar. Dosa tanggung sendiri."

"Haha! Gila! Haha!" celetuk Itachi, masih terbahak.

"Huh, kau yang gila! Dasar!" Sasuke menggerutu, "Sebaiknya kau siapkan mobil. Kita berangkat sekarang, kan?" tanyanya balik.

Itachi mengatur napasnya, "Haha... Ya, kita jadi pindah ke Konoha. Hah, bilang saja 'Kita jadi bertemu Naruto lagi, kan?' Bilang saja begitu!"

Sasuke mencoba menahan amarah, sampai akhirnya sudah di ambang batas, dia mendorong Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup serta mengunci kamar rapat-rapat.

...::...

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dengan keras. Tubuhnya terhempas ke depan. Keseimbangan tubuhnya terganggu dan akhirnya dia terjatuh tersungkur di aspal. Beribu tanda tanya muncul di kepalanya. 'Ada apa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Naruto! Awas! Mobil!" teriakan itu terdengar oleh semua orang di jalanan. Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar teriakan Sakura. Sontak dia bangkit berdiri dan membalikan badan.

Naruto sedang berada di tengah jalan, ia kelihatan gugup. Peluh meluncur deras di dahinya, napasnya tidak teratur, menguras seluruh tenaganya, sampai akhirnya dia ambruk. Hingga pandangan Hinata tertuju pada mobil yang menuju kearah Naruto, jantungnya berdegup kencang bagaikan genderang perang. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, dia berlari ke tengah jalan, kearah Naruto. Tepatnya, mengorbankan dirinya menjadi santapan maut untuk hari ini.

...

...

...

"STOOPP!" teriaknya. Matanya terpejam rapat, tak berani melihat mobil yang siap meremukkan tubuhnya. Hatinya kembali memunculkan tanda tanya, apa yang membuatnya bertindak nekat seperti ini?

Semua orang membatu, kaget, terkejut, sekaligus kagum dengan keberanian gadis Hyuuga itu. Begitu pun Sakura. Matanya terpejam, jantungnya berdetak tak teratur, siap menerima apapun yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Ckiiiiiittt! Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Semua orang menahan napas melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian saat maut telah siap menarik Hinata ke liang lahat. Hinata pelan membuka matanya, melihat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku? Apakah sudah mati? Lalu Naruto? Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanyanya, bukan pada siapa-siapa. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan, hingga akhirnya berubah teratur saat melihat mobil itu tak jadimendorongnya ke jurang maut. Hinata selamat. Begitu pula Naruto.

Pengendara mobil itu keluar. Sosok pria dewasa berambut panjang dan tampan membuat Hinata terdiam. Tapi jangan salah, bukan karena ketampanannya, melainkan karena Hinata sedang menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu akibat perbuatannya.

"Maaf." ucapnya. Singkat, padat dan... cukup jelas. Mungkin?

"Hanya maaf? Heh..., kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak mempertaruhkan nyawaku tadi? Sahabatku akan... Ya, pokoknya itu. Kau tahu, eh? Apakah kau mau bertanggung jawab? Mau?" semprot Hinata dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Tak mampu berucap satu kata pun. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, "Tapi nyatanya kau dan dia selamat, kan? Haha. Gila!" balasnya.

Hinata terkejut, 'Gila?' batinnya. "Huh, kau yang gila! Dasar!" ucapnya yang membuat pemuda tadi mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hey, kata-kata itu seperti kata-kata yang sering diucapkan adikku padaku?"

Hinata tambah bingung, sepertinya ia memang sedang berbicara dengan orang gila. "Lihat, sahabatku pingsan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ujarnya.

"Iya. Baik." jawab... Bukan pemuda tadi, melainkan pemuda lain yang jauh lebih tampan dan berambut seperti... pantat ayam? Ia berjalan angkuh kearah Hinata.

"Siapa lagi kau?" tanya Hinata acuh tak acuh.

"Aku?"

Hinata berdecak tidak sabar, "Iya, lah!"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal, Hyuuga Hinata!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, berniat bersalaman. Tapi tangan Sasuke ditepis itu oleh... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?

"Aku tidak butuh! Dan... darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Nama di seragammu itu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk nama di seragam Hinata.

"Huh,"

Dan melihat adegan menantang maut tadi selesai, pandangan Sakura tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. 'Tampan.' pikirnya. Tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu. Sekarang saatnya mengurusi Naruto. Ah, baru ingat! Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan.

"Naruto, bangun! Kau tak apa?" Sakura menepuk-nepukan tangannya ke pipi Naruto sampai pemuda itu bangun.

"Ah, Sakura? Aku... ada dimana?"

"Kau di tengah jalan!"

"Apa? Tadi..."

"Ya, tadi ada mobil yang akan menabrakmu, tapi..."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto terkesiap. Bukankah tadi dia ingin menolong Hinata yang akan tertabrak mobil? Dia mendorongnya ke depan dan... "Hinata? Bagaimana dengan dia?"

Sakura tertegun. 'Hinata?' batinnya. 'Kenapa dia yang ditanyakan?'. "Eeeeng... Yah, dia menolongmu. Tapi dia selamat, kok! Sekarang, ayo bangun!" Sakura membantu Naruto berdiri dan menuntunnya kearah Hinata. Naruto bernapas lega. Tapi... kenapa Hinata yang menolongnya? Apakah ini hari terbalik?

"Lalu? Kau mau bertanggung jawab? Iya, kan? Kalau begitu, cepat tolong temanku!" kata Hinata.

"Iya, Nona Cerewet!" ujar Sasuke.

"Hey, aku tidak cerewet!"

"Tidak, kau sangat cere... D-Dobe?" perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat melihat sahabat kecilnya ada di depan matanya. Hatinya senang, bahagia, lega... Sangat. Matanya berbinar cerah, terpaku pada sosok itu. Tapi, bukan hanya pada satu sosok, melainkan juga pada sosok lain di sebelahnya. Matanya bergantian memandang dua orang itu. Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri.

"Dobe..." bisiknya. Sasuke melangkah perlahan kearah Naruto, menghamburnya dan memberi sapaan dengan pelukan hangat. "Aku merindukanmu! Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini!" ungkapnya sambil mempererat pelukan hangat itu. Sasuke tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dia disini.

Naruto terkejut. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang memeluknya. Dan yang paling gawat adalah... Laki-laki? Di tengah jalan! Oh, _God_! Apa-apaan ini?

"Maaf, kau... siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung bercampur heran.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening di pelukan Naruto. 'Apa Naruto sudah melupakanku? Tidak mungkin.' batinnya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini benar sahabatnya. Bukan orang lain. Kalau salah orang, harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha hancur sudah.

"Ini aku. Perhatikan baik-baik." ucapnya. Matanya memohon.

Naruto memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Hingga pandangannya berhenti di bagian rambut, ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Hatinya senang bukan main. "Teme!" Kini balas ia yang memeluk.

"Dobe! Jadi... kau yang tadi akan kutabrak? Ya Tuhan... Maafkan aku! Teganya aku mencelakai sahabatku sendiri! Dobe, maafkan aku!" isaknya. Jantungnya berpacu mengejar waktu. Hatinya senang dan gembira bukan main.

"Sudahlah, Teme..., lupakan."

Hinata dan Sakura hanya terdiam melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berpelukan layaknya anak kecil. Sakura menghampiri Hinata, "Hinata..., terima kasih..." ungkapnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu untuk menolong Naruto."

"I-iya, Sakura. Sama-sama."

"Aku mengerti, Hinata! Tapi... kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sakura dingin.

Hinata terkesiap. Apa maksudnya? "Maksudmu?"

Sakura terdiam. 'Maksudku? Hinata, kini aku mengerti... Ternyata kau juga mempunyai rasa yang sama terhadap Naruto. Ketika melihatmu berlari menghentikan mobil itu... Hatiku tersadar. Ternyata kau yang pantas untuk Naruto. Karena kau rela menolong Naruto bahkan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri. Kau peduli dengannya.' bisik Sakura. Hanya dalam hati. Sakura membalikkan badan, berjalan, "Aku pulang."

Hinata membisu. Tindakannya tadi... Ya, Hinata tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Pasti Sakura menyadari apa yang Hinata rasakan. 'Bodohnya aku!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Jadi... Hinata yang..." ujar Naruto tersentak atas cerita Sasuke.

"Ya, tadi Kak Itachi nyaris menabrakmu, tapi mobilku dihentikan oleh seorang gadis yang menyebutmu sebagai sahabat. Ya, Hyuuga Hinata." terang Sasuke.

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke, menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menunduk. "Hinata..." panggilnya. Berharap wajah itu menatapnya.

"Apaa! Eh? Naruto? Ada apa?" Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Naruto.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh? I-iya! Sama-sama."

"Niatnya aku yang akan menolongmu... Malah kau yang menolongku. Untung saja Kak Itachi bertindak cepat. Kalau tidak..."

"Kak Itachi?" potong Hinata.

"Ya. Aku, Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke." suara seseorang yang mendekat kearah mereka. Hinata terkesiap. 'Dia? Ups!' Hinata terkejut bukan main melihat orang yang disebut Naruto dengan Uchiha Itachi. Ternyata dia yang tadi dimarahinya.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku membentakmu. Maaf, ya?" pinta Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan.

Itachi tersenyum angkuh dan berkata, "Hmm, baru minta maaf. Gila!"

Hinata terkejut, ingin marah. Tapi ditahannya amarah itu. 'Gila. Kata-kata khasnya, mungkin.' pikirnya.

"Hinata, kenalkan. Ini Sasuke, teman kecilku." Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah saling kenal.

"Aku sudah tahu." jawab Hinata, sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Iya, betul. Aku sudah kenal dengan Nona Cerewet ini." tambah Sasuke yang sontak membuat Hinata menatap tajam pada pemuda itu.

"Cerewet?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, dia sangat cerewet!" jawab Sasuke.

"Loh, bukankah kau juga cerewet? Iya, kan, Teme? Hahaha." balas Naruto membela Hinata.

Keempat remaja itu tertawa bersama, menambah suasana hangat yang mewarnai pertemuan pertama antara Naruto dengan Sasuke.

...::...

Malamnya, setelah Sasuke selesai membenahi tempat tinggal barunya, ia berniat berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan ia tak bertemu dengan maniak ramen itu. Dengan mobilnya, bersama Itachi yang menyetir, sekitar pukul tujuh malam mereka meluncur ke kediaman Namikaze. Bibir menawan Sasuke selalu mengembang, tersenyum. Sehati dengan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

Tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, Naruto pun mempersiapkan jamuan makan dengan matang walaupun secara mendadak. Tapi rumah langsung ramai saat Kushina mengeluarkan sifat singanya. Marah mendadak karena aroma gosong tercium dari masakan yang dibuat Naruto. Naruto pun hanya berdiri kaku bersama ayahnya melihat kelakuan Kushina.

Ting tong...!

Bel rumah berbunyi, mempercepat detak jantung Naruto. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya, berharap melihat wajah Sasuke dan Itachi yang dirindukannya. Tapi, dahinya mengeryit melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kini.

"S-Sakura?" ucapnya meyakinkan bahwa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini memang Sakura. "Ada perlu denganku? Eeeeng... Ayo, masuk!" ujar Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk manis di sofa ruang tamunya. "Tumben main ke rumahku. Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sakura terlihat gugup di tempat duduknya. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam. Bola matanya berputar kesana kemari untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "A-aku..." ucapnya. Belum selesai kalimatnya terucap, bunyi bel membuyarkan rasa penasaran Naruto. Bergegas ia buka pintu rumahnya itu.

"Teme, Kak Itachi! Ayo, mari masuk. Akhirnya jadi juga kalian ke sini. Aku tadi berpikir kalian tidak jadi datang. Kebiasaan burukmu bertambah satu, Teme. Terlambat." kata Naruto panjang lebar. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang begitu antusias menanti kedatangan mereka.

Di tempat duduknya, Sakura terdiam. Sekali lagi dia terpaku melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat tampan. Matanya tak berkedip memandang dia. Pikirannya seakan hanya tertuju pada dia. 'Benar-benar meracuni otakku.' batin Sakura.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke arah gadis yang sedang memandangnya takjub. Gadis yang tadi siang merenggut perhatiannya. Sasuke melangkah pelan kearah Sakura, mata mereka saling memandang. Tapi langkah itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Oh, Sasuke... Sudah datang rupanya. Eh, sama kakaknya juga. Loh, ada lagi satu. Cewek manis. Siapa namamu?" Minato, ayah Naruto tiba-tiba masuk bersama Kushina. Mendengar kata-kata suaminya, Kushina segera mencubit lengan Minato. Berjaga-jaga. Tentu, sebagai istri yang baik harus menyadarkan suaminya menjadi lebih baik. "Ouuch..." seru Minato saat merasakan 'gigitan' kuku tajam Kushina mampir ke kulitnya.

Sementara Sakura tersipu malu, Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi tertawa geli. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kushina segera mempersilahkan mereka untuk makan malam. Sakura bergabung dengan ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya tujuan ia kesini bukan untuk ikut makan malam. Ada tujuan lain yang lebih penting.

**To Be Continue...**

** *Ngelirik kalender* Huwaaa... Telat lagi! Hu~uh, semua gara-gara tugas guru yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Baru masuk, langsung teriak-teriak cari flashdisk lah, cari tugas lah, cari narasumber buat wawancara... Huuufht..., naik ke kelas yang lebih tinggi berarti naik level ke tingkat stres yang lebih tinggi pula. Maaf, ya, readers... Anandh mohon kemaklumannya. Sepertinya setelah chapter ini, chap-chap selanjutnya akan dipublish pas bulan puasa. Itu pun kalau pulsa internet Anandh belum habis. Tapi kalau habis, ya... mungkin setelah lebaran *dijitak masa*. Hehehe, sabar, ya. Ingat, orang sabar disayang Anandh *muntah jamaah*. Akhir kata, REVIEW?**


	4. Janji

**Disclaimer : (siapa lagi kalau bukan) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship, kali ini Tragedy. **

**Rated : Pindah ke T**

**Hal-hal yang**_**wajib**_**diperhatikan : AU, OOC (sekarang sudah agak berkurang), kesalahan penulisan, kali ini agak (atau bahkan tidak lagi 'agak'?) lebay, chapter ini juga pendek. Mungkin chapter ini adalah chapter **_**terpenting**_** (halah).**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**.**

**CINTA YANG TERPENDAM**

**(For HTNH [yang pastinya sudah sangat telat])**

By : Anandh

**Chapter 4**

Ruang makan keluarga Namikaze. Malam ini terasa menjadi malam terindah bagi Naruto. Bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit seakan menyinari hatinya yang beberapa bulan ini suram. Sahabatnya telah kembali. Dan Naruto menyukai itu.

Kini ia, kedua orangtuanya, Sasuke dan Itachi serta Sakura tengah duduk di kursi masing-masing, mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan lezat buatan Kushina.

Sebelum Naruto menyuapkan sesendok makanannya, dunia seakan terjadi gempa yang dahsyat. Penglihatannya buram dan berputar, tangannya bergetar, serta tetes demi tetes keringat membasahi dahinya. Perlahan, Naruto menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya. Bibirnya hendak berucap, tapi entah kenapa suara yang telah sampai ke tenggorokannya, tercekat.

Di depan Naruto, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Tapi anehnya, Naruto seakan-akan tak merasakan silau akan cahaya itu. Kedua mata birunya terpaku pada sepercik cahaya yang muncul tepat di hadapannya. Naruto bahkan tak bisa berkedip.

Naruto melihatnya. Itu adalah sebuah lubang yang memancarkan cahaya. Pertanyaannya, dari mana lubang dan cahaya itu muncul?

Cahaya itu menghilang, tertelan entah oleh apa. Naruto tersadar dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Pertama yang dilihatnya, ayahnya, lalu ibunya, setelah itu Itachi, dan Sasuke, kemudian... Sakura.

Lima pasang mata memandangnya tajam dan begitu dalam, memancarkan tatapan menyelidik dan serius. Tiba-tiba tengkuk Naruto mendingin. Kini keringat semakin deras bercucuran.

Sakura bangkit. Mulutnya bergerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Naruto tak mendengarnya. Meskipun begitu, ia bisa merasakan dalam hati. Hatinya yang mendengarkan, bukan telinganya.

Dan Sakura berkata, bahwa cahaya tadi memberitahu suatu hal padanya.

Naruto terpaku.

Pelan tapi pasti, di mata Naruto, bumi sungguh berputar kencang. Naruto merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Dan cahaya itu muncul lagi! Kini orangtuanya, Itachi, Sasuke serta Sakura berdiri..., bukan, melayang! Mereka melayang mengelilingi lubang itu.

Dari lubang itu muncul sosok seorang gadis yang dikenalnya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu berdiri di tengah jalan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata. Mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan kata yang Naruto tak bisa menebaknya saat itu. Dan ketika sosok Hinata menghilang, cahaya itu menampilkan sebuah kendaraan beroda empat yang melaju kencang, menuju tempat Hinata berdiri.

_"Stoooop...!"_

_ Braaakk!_

_._

_._

_._

"Hinataaaaaaaaaa...!"

Semua kepala menoleh, demi melihat siapa gerangan yang berteriak tadi.

"Naruto anakku... Kau sudah sadar rupanya! Ibu sangat khawatir, Nak! Sudah lama kau pingsan, untunglah tidak luka sama sekali. Mungkin kau hanya lelah dan sedikit terkejut tadi," Kushina mendekati Naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hhhh..." Naruto terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Perlahan ia menunduk, ia masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Sepasang mata yang serupa dengan _sapphire_ itu menjelajah seisi ruangan ini. Ruangan yang bernuansa warna putih dengan banyak orang di dalamnya. Sepertinya di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Dan di sini, ada orangtuanya, Sakura, Itachi... dan Sasuke! Sasuke telah kembali! Bukan hanya dalam mimpi, tapi juga dalam realita.

Ya, Naruto bermimpi, ia hendak menolong Hinata yang nyaris tertabrak mobil. Tapi justru yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Hinata yang menolong Naruto. Dan Hinata selamat. Mereka berdua-Naruto dan Hinata-, selamat. Setelahnya, Naruto mengetahui bahwa yang nyaris menabraknya adalah Sasuke dan Itachi, teman masa kecilnya. Sasuke dan Itachi pindah kemari dan mengunjunginya pada malam hari untuk jamuan makan malam, dan...

...sampai pada kejadian yang membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan waktu. Dalam cahaya itu, Hinata tertabrak mobil!

Naruto tersadar akan hal tersebut. Dan pertanyaan berikutnya adalah, mengapa ia bisa ada di sini?

"Sasuke...?" kedua mata Naruto terpaku pada sosok pemuda berambut biru gelap yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ya, Sasuke.

"Naruto...," Sasuke menggumam. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak...," katanya, "tidak mungkin!" teriak Naruto histeris. Keringat semakin mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya yang bergetar dan gelisah. "Di mana Hinata...?"

Semua orang terkejut. Di antaranya, Sakura menundukkan kepala. Naruto yang mengetahui hal tersebut segera menghujani Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Di mana Hinata...?" Naruto semakin kencang berteriak. Kini pipinya telah menjadi sungai airmata.

Sasuke menyentuh bahu Naruto yang bergetar, "Naruto...," ujarnya, "aku harap kau baik-baik saja setelah mendenga..."

"Bagaimana aku baik-baik saja?" sela Naruto. "Bagaimana mungkin jika kenyataannya Hinata dalam keadaan tidak baik? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!"

Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut. Mereka mulai bisa membaca apa arti dari kemarahan Naruto.

Susah payah Sakura berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. "H-Hinata..., Hinata...," Sakura tergagap. Kini semua kepala menoleh padanya. "Hinata..."

"Cepat katakan!" teriak Naruto, kesal dan tidak sabar.

"H-Hinata..., menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu, tapi... dia sendiri yang terluka. Dia tertabrak mobil yang dikendarai Kak Itachi...," jelas Sakura terbata, dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Apa...?" tanya Naruto tertahan. Hanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya," suara Itachi, "kami minta maaf. Tapi kami berjanji akan menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Hinata."

"Perawatan? Begitu parahkah?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, dan berkata, "Hinata dengan terpaksa, kakinya harus diamputasi."

Dan jantung Naruto bagai tertusuk anak panah. Ia merasakan hatinya tergores, dan kemudian menusuk. Sejurus kemudian Naruto turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar dengan hati yang bergemuruh. Ia menyusuri sepanjang koridor yang penuh lalu-lalang pembesuk pasien. Tak peduli ada yang tertabrak, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Hinata.

Bagimana keadaannya?

Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Masih ingatkah ia pada Naruto?

Mengapa ia melakukan hal bodoh itu?

Mengapa ia rela mengorbankan raganya demi melindungi Naruto?

"Hinata!" Naruto berhenti di sebuah pintu yang tergantung papan berisi data pasien yang dirawat. Dan di papan itu tertulis nama Hinata. Tanpa ragu, Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk tanpa izin.

Mata Naruto tertuju pada seorang pasien wanita yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan kaki kanan yang diperban. Pasien itu bernapas dengan alat bantu. Selang infus melilit pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto memandangnya miris, kemudian mendekati sosok tersebut. "Hinata," gumamnya.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Walaupun masih samar, ia dapat menebak siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya tadi. Setelah bayangan Naruto ia tangkap, matanya tersenyum dan bersinar cerah, seakan-akan Naruto adalah matahari yang muncul dari balik awan mendung yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"N-na...," Hinata menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Ya, ini aku, Hinata... Naruto," sahut Naruto sambil duduk di tepi ranjang dan memegang tangan kiri Hinata. Lalu ia menggenggamnya erat. Naruto tersenyum iba pada Hinata. Sesaat, mata mereka saling memandang. "Maafkan aku, Hinata... Seharusnya bukan kau yang terbaring di sini, melainkan aku..."

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Aku lebih pantas," jawabnya.

"Aku berjanji, setelah ini, tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi, dan akan selalu melindungimu. Kau harus mengingatnya, ya...," ujar Naruto di sela-sela tetes airmata yang jatuh.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kakiku..." Pandangan Hinata teralih pada kaki kanannya. "Mungkin terluka parah. Aku tak bisa merasakannya lagi...," katanya.

Tanpa sadar, tangis Naruto semakin deras, mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi.

**To be continued **

** Readers paham, kan? Ya, jadi yang chapter kemarin cuma mimpi, yang nyata cuma yang adegannya Sasuke sama Itachi di kamar Sasuke (hayo, mikir apa? *plak*), terus yang Hinata menyelamatkan Naruto. Pokoknya kita mulai masuk mimpi setelah Hinata teriak 'stop'! Makanya Sasuke, Itachi, sama Hinata very OOC banget.**

** Oya, saya juga mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan update-nya chapter 4 fict ini. Karena saya kena WB. Sesuai saran Eka Kurniawan (di majalah Story), saya tinggalin aja kegiatan tulis menulis. Kalau dipaksa, jadi rusak, deh! Kayak yang Hantu Jeruk Purut. Amburadul sangat. T.T Maaf, ya... Selain itu juga karena seminggu kemarin saya disibukkan dengan kegiatan UTS. Tentunya harus menyediakan banyak waktu untuk belajar. **

** Maaf juga karena A/N yang sangat panjang. **

**Oya... Review?**


	5. Kerelaan Hinata

** Pertama, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada yang sudah baca, review, dan fave fanfic ini. Terutama yang review. Sekarang saya sudah update, setelah sekian lama hiatus. Dan saya juga merasakan perubahan pada tulisan saya. Tapi semoga tidak berubah ke arah yang buruk. ^^ **

**.**

**Cinta yang Terpendam**

**Genre : Romance-Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, gaje, school-fic, no niat (?) bashing chara siapa pun, dan, ****well—saya nggak bisa bilang chapter ini cukup panjang**

**..::)happy reading!(::..**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Bila kau datang ke aula SMP Konoha sekarang, kesan yang kau dapat adalah: ramai. Ramai, tentu. Karena saat ini, sedang diadakan pesta perpisahan murid-murid kelas IX yang telah selesai bertempur di medan ujian nasional. Dan hebatnya, semua siswa kelas IX angkatan ini telah meraih predikat lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan—terutama Hinata Hyuuga, yang meraih nilai tertinggi atau bisa dibilang meraih juara satu.

Tapi tidak semua membahagiakan menurutnya. Ingat, ini adalah pesta perpisahan, yang menjadi ujung dari pertemuan indahnya bersama teman-temannya. Berpisah. Pertemuan terakhir. Dan mungkin, tidak bisa berjumpa kembali.

Bicara tentang perpisahan, sesuatu mengusik hatinya. Apakah ini berarti … pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Entahlah. Yang jelas, perasaan itu masih melekat dalam hatinya. Perasaan itulah yang menjadi alasan ingin mempertahankan Naruto di sisinya.

Hinata ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA Konoha. Sedangkan Naruto—Hinata mendengarnya dari pemuda itu sendiri—akan melanjutkan studinya di Hi Internasional High School.

Dia tahu jarak sekolahnya dengan sekolah Naruto jauh, tapi tidak menutupi kesempatan bahwa mereka bisa bertemu lagi dengan saling berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing.

Mudah bagi Naruto, tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Kelumpuhan kakinya membuatnya menjadi beban bagi orang lain, terutama keluarganya. Baik ayahnya, adiknya, maupun kakak sepupunya. Butuh seseorang untuk membantunya mendorong kursi rodanya sampai ke rumah Naruto.

Memikirkan ini membuat Hinata sedih.

Selesai dengan pidatonya, Hinata langsung meninggalkan ruangan dengan kursi rodanya. Menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkannya. Sekolah yang banyak menyimpan kenangan, baik dengan teman-teman, guru dan Sakura umumnya, serta dengan Naruto khususnya.

Kini Hinata tiba di depan pintu ruang UKS. Dia ingat saat itu. Saat dia sakit, dan Naruto datang menjenguknya. Walaupun hanya bertanya keadaannya, itu sungguh membuat Hinata bahagia. Kejadian itu terus saja membekas di hatinya. Tapi, pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat Sakura, sahabatnya. Bukan tentang persahabatan mereka, melainkan persaingan hati mereka dalam memperebutkan Naruto.

Sakura. Dia ingat sekarang. Hinata buru-buru menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju kelasnya, kelas Naruto.

Dan benar dugaannya. Mereka ada di dalam. Sakura dan Naruto. Duduk berdampingan, dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh.

Hinata berada di depan pintu, diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara ini sejak dulu. Tapi, maaf, karena aku baru sempat menyampaikannya sekarang."

"Memangnya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ng… Perasaan."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingat, dulu kau … menyukaiku. Apa itu masih bertahan hingga sekarang?"

Hening. Tak ada satu suara pun yang Hinata dengar setelah itu. Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Hinata memasang telinganya baik-baik mendengar kalimat yang meluncur selanjutnya.

"Naruto, maaf ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi kau tahu, kasih sayang yang diberikan akan mengakibatkan timbal balik yang berupa kasih sayang juga. Dan tidak bisa aku pungkiri, itu terjadi padaku."

Kini Hinata pasrah menunggu dialog selanjutnya.

"Naruto, sekali lagi aku bertanya. Apa perasaan itu masih ada padamu?"

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu aku harus menjawab apa. Aku telah tahu bahwa kau membalas perasaanku. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang justru perasaanku yang…"

"Apa, Naruto?"

"Benarkah, benarkah kau yakin bahwa kau punya rasa sayang untukku?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja… Ugh, aku sulit mengatakannya, Sakura."

"Sekarang katakan saja, kita akan menyatukan perasaan ini atau tidak."

"S-Sakura…"

"Naruto, jawab… Kumohon."

"Hhhh… Jujur, aku merasakan senang saat tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku."

"Jadi…, kita jadian? Terima kasih, Naruto."

"…"

Kali ini Hinata merasakan pandangannya buram. Dia menggerakkan kursi rodanya menjauhi kelas.

Seharusnya dia tidak mengartikan perkataan Naruto secara berlebihan. Perkataannya saat di rumah sakit saat Hinata menerima kenyataan bahwa kakinya diamputasi.

Saat itu Naruto mengatakan akan melindunginya.

Bukan mencintainya.

Dan Hinata kecewa akan hal itu.

Hinata kembali menjalankan kursi rodanya menyusuri koridor yang lengang. Tampaknya siswa-siswi lainnya masih dalam acara perpisahan dengan para guru.

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasakan sebutir air meluncur jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, sehingga dia memutuskan berhenti, tepat di depan taman sekolah.

Naruto. Mungkin hatinya memang hanya untuk Sakura. Dan Sakura, telah menyambut uluran hati Naruto. Kenyataan yang sungguh pahit bagi Hinata.

Kini topeng itu memang harus Hinata pakai. Topeng bahagia yang menunjukkan bahwa dia rela—tidak, merestui, atas hubungan Naruto dan Sakura. Topeng bahagia yang membelenggu hatinya yang menangis. Topeng pengkhianat. Yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Yang menguras air matanya sendiri.

Munafik.

"Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan tangisnya sejenak mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Aku boleh menemanimu?"

Sebelum mengangguk, Hinata buru-buru mengusap matanya hingga benar-benar kering dan tak meninggalkan sedikit pun jejak air mata. "I-iya."

Naruto tersenyum dan segera duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Bagaimana? Kau tetap melanjut—"

"Selamat."

Mengerutlah dahi Naruto.

"S-selamat, atas hubunganmu dengan … Sakura."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menelan ludah. "Hinata..." Dan dia tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sekarang Naruto tahu alasan mengapa kedua mata Hinata terlihat sembab. Sekarang Naruto telah menerima ucapan selamat dari Hinata. Naruto telah tahu, Hinata juga mempunyai perasaan suka terhadapnya. Tapi Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya dari dulu. Dan saat di hatinya muncul sebuah balasan, ada sesuatu dari sisi hatinya yang lain yang tak kuasa menolak penawaran Sakura untuk menyatukan perasaan mereka.

Naruto terlalu lemah untuk menolaknya. Terlalu lemah untuk seorang pria.

Dan kini Naruto hanya menatap miris pada Hinata, yang dia yakini, sedang sangat menderita. Teracuni oleh perasaan cintanya yang buta. Cintanya yang sejati. Cintanya yang bahkan membuatnya rela menderita asal orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto.

Hinata tidak menghiraukannya. "S-selamat, aku bilang."

Dengan susah payah, Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman. "Ya, tentu," katanya, "terima kasih."

Hening. Dalam hati Hinata bertanya, apakah Naruto tidak sadar, dengan senyumnya itu, secara tidak langsung telah menyakiti hatinya?

"Akan kuusahakan, aku akan bersekolah di tempatmu." Naruto yang berkata, bukan Hinata, yang justru terkejut atas pernyataan itu. Naruto menoleh pada Hinata dengan pandangan tulus. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu?"

Dan selama ini Hinata mengenal Naruto sebagai orang yang tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Tak apa jika aku jauh dari Sasuke, asal aku dapat melindungimu."

Naruto menepati janjinya untuk bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Hinata. Api hubungannya dengan Sakura juga tidak buruk.

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tersiksa dengan hal ini. Dengan perasan ini. Cinta yang menyusup ke relung hati mereka masing-masing, telah dipendam kembali. Karena perasaan lain. Perasaan asing, bagi Naruto.

Oleh karena itu, Hinata berusaha menghilangkan seluruh rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Mencuci pikirannya kembali agar jernih. Dan hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat, walaupun itu sulit.

Dan sekarang Hinata sedang berada di sebuah café. Naruto berjanji akan bersama-sama membahas sebuah novel untuk tugas mata pelajaran Bahasa dan Sastra. Pukul tujuh, dia berjanji datang.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

Pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Naruto belum kunjung datang. Hinata meminum jus alpukatnya. Mengingatkannya pada Naruto, dan kejadian dulu sewaktu di kantin sekolah. Hinata tersenyum—tapi senyum itu terlanjur pudar saat dia sadari bahwa sekarang Naruto bukan lagi seorang _jomblo._

Kepala Hinata bergerak menoleh ke sana kemari mencari sosok Naruto. Tapi tak ada bayangan rambut kuningnya yang terlihat. Lima menit berlalu dengan sia-sia, hingga seorang _maid_ menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu.

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang ke café. Tapi kita bisa membahas novel itu di rumahku. Naruto._

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Bukankah Naruto sendiri yang berjanji bahwa mereka akan membahas novel di sini? Tapi Hinata meninggalkan café itu, menuju rumah Naruto dan diantar oleh Neji. Beruntung kakak sepupunya itu baik.

Saat mobilnya sudah sampai di depan rumah Naruto yang besar, Neji membantu Hinata keluar dari mobil dan terpaksa terkejut mendengar perkataan adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku bisa ke rumah Naruto sendiri, Kak. Terima kasih." Dan saat itu juga Hinata menjalankan kursi rodanya.

Neji pun hanya memandangi Hinata sampai tiba di depan gerbang, kemudian pulang ke rumah dengan mobilnya.

Hinata menghela napas. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dia berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Tapi tetap saja baginya tempat ini terasa asing.

Dan saat selangkah lagi Hinata melewati gerbang, sesuatu mendorong kursi rodanya. Cepat, hingga Hinata sedikit pusing karenanya. Hinata hanya memejamkan mata dan berpegangan pada kursinya erat-erat, hingga dia merasakan kursi rodanya berhenti. Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang mencegahnya untuk menoleh dan mendapati siapa gerangan yang mendorongnya tadi.

Tapi ternyata sosok itu sendiri yang menampakkan dirinya. Dan ternyata dia adalah...

"Naruto?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Untunglah Hinata tidak punya penyakit jantung. Kalau iya, sudah pingsan di sini dia karena dikagetkan Naruto.

"Hinata? Bagaimana? Sudah cukup kaget?" kemudian Naruto kembali tertawa.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, entah karena apa. Tapi sesuatu yang menyenangkan terasa di benaknya. Naruto berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ini hanyalah sebatas wujud kasih sayang seorang sahabat. Senyumnya pun pudar begitu saja.

"Ahaha... Haha... Ha... A-ayo, masuk, Hinata!" Naruto mendorong kursi rodanya sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto dan Hinata untuk sampai di kolam belakang rumah Naruto. Dan sesuatu di sana benar-benar membuat Hinata takjub. Berderet-deret lilin yang menyala dan membentuk hati tertata rapi di kolam, mengapung. Sedangkan di tepi kolam, ada meja bundar dan terhidang makan malam lezat. Juga dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Di pohon di dekat meja tadi, ada rangkaian bunga yang membentuk kalimat 'I LOVE YOU'.

Hinata bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya, juga pandangannya yang berkunang.

"Naruto! Kau di sini rupa—wow! Apa ini, Naruto? Untukku? Aku tidak menyangka kau sungguh romantis!" Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul di sana dan menghampiri Naruto, memeluknya, membuat hati Hinata hancur.

Makan malam romantis... Pernyataan cinta... Semuanya. Tentu untuk Sakura, bukan dirinya. Lagi-lagi Hinata salah paham.

Melirik Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berpelukan, Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan lengan, lalu menggerakkan kursi rodanya cepat. Sebisa mungkin tidak diketahui oleh mereka.

Hinata pergi, setelah sempat mengirim pesan pada Neji untuk menjemputnya, sekarang juga. Dan tidak menyadari keberadaan sepasang kalung berliontin hati dalam genggaman Naruto, dan bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday' di kotaknya...

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

** A/N: *bangkit dari kubur* #plak**

** Bangkit dari hiatus maksudnya. Hehe. Akhirnya bisa update juga. Lega saya... (SH FC: Woy, Senandung Angin malam mana?/Anandh: Puisinya belum jadi! *ngacir*) **

** *balik lagi***

** Hola, semua NHL! *peluk NHL satu per satu* **

** Ingat, sekarang hari apa? Yap! Ulang tahun Hinata-hime! Sudah pada bikin fanfic NaruHina buat kado Hinata? (emang wajib?) Kalau saya sudah, oneshot! Silahkan baca... (numpang promo, hehe)**

** Terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya tunggu reviews-nya. ^^ **

** P.S: *hormat ke bendera setengah tiang* Pokoknya Timnas harus menang di leg Final AFF kedua!**


End file.
